To My Calculations
---- In a different universe, a different story is being told. A student who is attempting glory in one world becomes a complex villain in another. That is the essence of a different universe. Windows of opportunity that were passed by are open and taken elsewhere. Here we follow a window if a girl, Miranda Amasatcia, didn't do what she was destined to do. Miranda and Hibiki laughed at each other as they held each others hands. It wouldn't be long now until they reached the café. The two girls were close as can be and nothing was going to stop them getting the strawberry parfait now that they had discounts from the café due to Hibiki helping out on the weekends. They had one last year as middle scholars before they would enter the life of high school and the two couldn't wait. Dreams were cut short as a woman ran by, screams pouring into the city. Miranda tightened her grip on Hibiki as she looked in front of her. A large man came crashing out of the café building, a small time hero following him too. The two clashed for some time before the hero fell to the ground with an earth shatter thump. The two girls couldn't move as they watched and cried for help silently. A slow turn the left and the two quivered. His steps were slow and timed as he walked over to the two with a smile over his face. "Hostages always make a good escape," he said, his voice sounded more like a growl as he swept up Miranda in one hand. The girls held onto each other and as they cried for someone to help. Anyone. The villain bellowed and ran off forcing Hibiki to fall on the ground. Miranda screamed for Hibiki as she fell unconscious. Miranda was never seen again, nor was she ever the same person. ---- A smug smile filled upon Miranda's face as she looked down from her tower. Gazing out of the window she could see her lesser minions fighting off a few students who had came to raid her, she scoffed. Some couldn't even make it past them, what a pity. What was more of a pity was how fast they had came after they left their coordinates "by accident" in U.A.'s school building after their attack. "How fast heroes react," Miranda said as she watched with delight. Squirming and fighting there were a few people who seemed to worry, especially one team. There was around ten of them together, quickly taking out the people around them while a further five stood at the side, screaming commands and whatever else they plan to do. There was a few who were doing well dotted, especially the Pro-heroes but that was to be excepted, she did have a special prize just for them planned though. Reaching to the table at the size Miranda finished off her costume. It was pretty standard but it was flashy with bright blues and pinks covering her from head to toe. The more plain things were her t-shirt and mask which were just basic whites. Her t-shirt almost seemed hidden underneath the dark blue and hot pink jacket. Her jeans even had a tint of hot pink and her shoes were a mix of dark blue and pink again. Pulling up her mask to hide her face, Miranda looked at the switch to her left. "Pull the lever Cronk," she quoted as she laughed softly at herself. Pulling it down caused a blood curdling screech before a large crash shook the earth below them. After stabilising herself, Miranda peered out the window which had gained a crack. As she excepted, when the big guns were pulled out the Pro-Heroes would save the kids over themselves. "Leaving a weakness like that so open it a big mistake," she laughed like she was teaching them a lesson. A few teachers here and there hadn't been hit directly and stood with shaky legs while students laid the ground like a decoration. It was her turn now. The teachers started gathering the few who could stand and grabbed those who couldn't by their shoulder. This type of attack should've been easy for them, it wasn't a big villains league or anything like that. It was exactly to her calculations. "Under-estimate one person and the tower will topple. It's that simple," she tutted, turning to leave and clean up the rest. If she was lucky she could get a better hostage. Walking down the towers steps she ensured to frown at the boy she had taken, believing he was qurikless or just dumb. He was neither. He was simply frustrating. "Wipe that smirk off your face boy," Miranda shouted behind gritted teeth. Yes, frustrating was the only word she could think of to describe him. She didn't have much time to sit and talk to him but she did shout to him about the lost his friends were going through as she kept walking. Her smile reappeared as he tried to hid his worry. She turned back around, deciding to give the boy one last present. "That girl you like is still alive, no need to deny it, I have had eyes on U.A. for far too long. Won't be long though," she checked her wrist watch, the hands not even moving due to it being broken. "My illness will be taking effect on those who didn't get hit by the bombs," and Miranda left with a laugh of a villain. The laugh of someone who had lost everything including their own sanity. "I am yet to get to the main event and already I am shaking with anticipation!" Miranda started to hum as she took one last glance at the battlefield. The fight had been going on for too long and Tali stood by her brother, attending to a classmates wounds. A boy in fully black ran by, protecting the three from oncoming attacks. With a nod, Tali joined him in the ranks, her brother leaving as the boy complained about his hair being ruined. At least his spirit wasn't broken. Tali couldn't say the same for herself. Around her was a battlefield and if it wasn't for the fact she treasured her friends she would be joining the leaving party. She said nothing to her classmates, but it was written all over her face, she was going to do something very stupid. As the boy's defense started to falter, ink spilling all over like blood, he shouted at Tali. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't take note. She had a mission and she was going to complete it. Dashing away from cover Tali, ran towards the tower in a desperate sprint. She refused to leave this place without all of her class. She had been in better shape herself with part of her hero costume missing chunks but she was sure she had enough light to be able to deal with any minor problems. It was easier than you thought to enter the tower but she wasn't gullible. It was too easy and Tali felt that people seemed to part to allow her to pass. She was quiet for some time, trying to stick to being a bit more stealthy now she was in the building. It appeared empty and it only caused her to worry more. She watched her surroundings well, ready for some sort of assault but instead a girl hair girl stood in front of her. She had to be around the same age as Tali or younger and the fact she was here worried it so. She looked for some time before noticing she was tied up. Thinking nothing of it she undid the ties of Miranda. A smile flooded Miranda as she lunched at Tali instantly, taking out a small pen-knife from her hip and trying to stab her anywhere. Her costume was causing some problems but that didn't mind Miranda too much. She didn't want some easy kid fight. Pushing herself off after a scare and a small stab on her hand, Miranda flicked the blood off her pen-knife and smiled, her arms out. "So I get the protective sister as my target?" she asked if someone was listening before nodding like she got a response. "I need a better hostage than the rat I have now, what do you say Tali Shimamura?" Trivia * Special thanks to Holo for allowing me to use his character in this. * Other than Tali Shimamura, names of characters aren't used but they are all characters that are part of the Class 2-A (OHA). Permission was also granted for use of their character. There are currently four references to characters. * Inspired by the villain!Deku trend.